paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irma and Katrina
Irma is a 14 year old and Katrina is a 13 year old Icelandic sheepdog oc that belong to Chisel's-on-the-way They are sisters but don't live together. Personalities Irma: Irma it's a perfectionist. She wants her bow to be perfectly tied in between her ears, she wants her collar to be perfectly shined, and she wants her perfect fur to be perfectly fluffed. She loves to brag about how pretty she is and she likes the fact that she has many admirers and fans. Irma loves her mom and dad, and her owners, and her life but she also loves Katrina that much, she just can't show it because Katrina is a stray and no one else would understand why she still cares about her. Katrina: Katrina appears to be a harsh, bad stray dog but she's not like most of her clan. She's the sweetest thing ever and she wouldn't hurt a fly (actually she would because she hates them). She's often jealous of Max being the lease but she looks up to his leadership and courage. The SDC often use her as a distraction when they're trying to steal food. She's not that strong but what she lacks in athletics she gains in intelligence. She's hurt very easily and can't defend herself. Bios Irma and Katrina were born into a rich family. They were nice when you exceeded the expectations. And the expectation was for you to be a perfect dog. Irma was amazing at this, always trotting on the sidewalk, sitting up straight, eating cleanly. Katrina was not nearly as perfect as Irma. She tended to slouch, eat messily, and she was distracted while walking on the sidewalk. She was more interested in the strays then anyone , or anything, else. But Irma and Katrina loved each other with all their hearts. When Katrina would sneak out to watch the group of strays she admired the most, Irma would always cover for her. One day, she came back from watching them to her parents talking to Irma about a dog competition. "What about Katrina?" Irma asked. Her dad scoffed and her mom said "you are not to go near that mutt, if you ever see her make sure she shows you the proper respect." Irma looked the saddest she has been in her life but she agreed. Katrina was heart broken. How could her own family say that about her. She read away and went to her most admired stray group and asked if she could join. Max, leader of the SDC, realized how small she was. She would be a slow down to the group so he denied. Then, later that day when the SDC was struggling to get food, Max saw Katrina doing the cute puppy face and getting enough food to feed all the SDC. So they made a deal. Max would let her in if she helped them get food. She agreed and was let in. Of course Irma and Katrina saw each other again. But if Irma was around her friends or family or Katrina was around the SDC, Irma had to be as rude as she could be. But if they weren't around anyone, she would be the loving sister that she was. Trivia Irma: * Irma hates dirt, the level that that's on is like Rosetta from Tinker Bell * Irma seems mean, but that's just when she's around 1) people she doesn't like or 2) people she strives to impress * She dislikes most members of the Stray dog clan Katrina: *Katrina is a part of the Stray dog clan *She hates flys *She's deathly afraid of humans *The only 4 pups that actually care about her is Rafe Parker Andrew and Alex *She actually might have a crush on Andrew Quotes Irma: "You are an embarrassment to our breed" Katrina:" I-i know" When Irma is really mad - Katrina:"Irma, I need your help" Irma:"How dare you talk to me as an equal to you" Katrina:" I'm very sorry" When Irma is around her friends or around the rest of the SDC - Irma: "I love you sis" Katrina:"I love you too" Of course she'd say that